The Danger's of Being a Loyal Warrior
by Goldenleaf11
Summary: Join the eight new Clans as they go through unbelievable challenges, using the utmost strength and courage, to save the Clans from the various villains of the Dark Forest. I present this story in honor of Thunderkit, because without her, there would be no story to tell. First fanfic, so PLEASE R&R!
1. Allegiances

**_Allegiances:_**

** LightningClan**

**Leader:** Lightningstar—Icy gray-silver she-cat with jagged black stripes and cold blue eyes.

**Deputy: **Featherpelt—gentle silver-blue tom with dark gray spots. Against bloodshed and battle; would make a very noble and wise leader.

**Medicine Cat:** Fireleaf—Golden-orange tabby tom.  
**APPRENTICE, QUICKPAW**

**Warriors:**

**Dappleclover—**Brown she-cat with dappled dark brown spots and clover green eyes.

**Mouseheart—**Gray-brown tom.

**Thunderfur—**Dark brown tabby tom.

**Grayflower—**Gray tabby she-cat.  
**APPRENTICE, WILDPAW  
**

**Goldenleaf—**Golden tabby she-cat.

**Orangetail—**Brown tabby tom with an orange tail.**  
APPRENTICE, FLOWERPAW**

**Cloudbreeze—**Fluffy white she-cat with blue eyes.  
**APPRENTICE, SOUNDPAW  
**

**Snailclaw—**Dull gray-brown tom.

**Birdfur—**Calico she-cat with a white chest and paws.  
**APPRENTICE, ICEPAW  
**

**Sunrise—**Orange-red she-cat with blue eyes.

**Applefur—**Orange-red tabby she-cat.

**Thistlefur—**Gray spiked tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Lionstrike—**Golden tabby tom.  
**APPRENTICE, SUNNINGPAW  
**

**Apprentices:**

**Quickpaw—**Light-gray spotted tabby tom.

**Wildpaw—**Gray tabby tom with wild looking eyes.

**Flowerpaw—**Orange tabby she-cat.

**Soundpaw—**Silver-gray tom.

**Icepaw—**Silver-gray she-cat.

**Sunningpaw—**Silver-blue tom.

**Queens:**

**Squirrelpoppy—**Orange she-cat. Mother to Thunderkit, Maplekit, and Stormkit.

**Brambleflower—**Brown tabby she-cat. Mother to Softkit, Lightningkit, and Strikekit.

**Redflower—**Reddish she-cat. Expecting Hawkstar's kits.

**Kits:**

**Thunderkit—**Dark gray she-cat with deep blue eyes.

**Maplekit—**Mostly brown calico she-cat.

**Stormkit—**Blue-gray tom.

**Softkit—**Pale gray she-cat with soft, downy fur.

**Lightningkit—**Gray she-cat.

**Strikekit—**Orange tom with black stripes.

**Elders:**

**Lilyheart—**Brown she-cat, formerly ThunderClan.

**Darkbird****—**Dark gray-black tom, formerly ShadowClan.

* * *

**OceanClan**

**Leader: Otterstar****—**Sleek brown she-cat with gleaming green eyes.

**Deputy: Lionweed****—**Golden tom with a lot of fur around his neck like a mane. Amber eyes.

**Medicine Cat:** **Rosebird—** Red dappled she-cat with gray eyes  
**APPRENTICE, EELSHINE**

**Warriors:  
**

**Troutjaw****— **Silver tom with yellow eyes. Jaw is crooked from falling onto a stone in a battle against LightingClan.**  
**

**Cedarclaw****— **Brown she-cat with shimmering white claws. Blue eyes.

**Graybud—**Gray she cat with gray eyes.  
**APPRENTICE, SEAPAW**

**Shellflower—**Shimmering silver she-cat with amber eyes.

**Amberpelt**—Golden-orange she-cat with amber eyes.

**Blazeheart—** Black Tom with a heart-shaped birth-mark on his scruff. Brown eyes.

**APPRENTICE, WEEDPAW**

**Spottedseal—** Black she-cat with a white spot on tail. Green eyes.  
**APPRENTICE, CORALPAW**

**Whaleclaw—**Black-and-white tom with blue eyes

**Whitefish**White she-cat with gray-blue eyes.

**Sharkteeth—**Gray tom with blue eyes.  
**APPRENTICE, WATERPAW**

**Apprentices:**

**Eelshine—**Gray she-cat with a hint of green on her pelt; she gets covered in green herbs.

**Seapaw—**Silver-blue tom with sea-blue eyes.

**Weedpaw—**gray tom with green eyes.

**Coralpaw—**Tortoiseshell she-cat with bright, almost neon, blue eyes.

**Waterpaw—**Blue-gray she-cat with gray-blue eyes.

**Queens:**

**Flowerdapple—**Calico she-cat; mother to Icekit, Swankit, and Palmkit.

**Frogbloom—**Brown she-cat with large dappled spots and green eyes; mother to Leafkit and Featherkit.

**Silvershine—**Silver tabby she-cat; mother to Rainkit and Reedkit.

**Kits:**

**Icekit—**White she-kit.

**Swankit—**Silver tabby she-kit.

**Palmkit—**Brown tabby tom.

**Leafkit—**Reincarnation of Leafpool of ThunderClan.

**Featherkit—**Reincarnation of Feathertail of RiverClan.

**Rainkit—**Reincarnation of Rainfut of SkyClan.

**Reedkit—**Light brown tabby tom.

**Elders:**

**Gorseheart****—**Yellowy tom; former WindClan cat.

**Snakeclaw****—**Black tom with orange paws and muzzle; former ShadowClan cat.

**Gooseberr****y****—**Pale brown tom; former RiverClan cat.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_ Thunderkit trembled in her nest, every _second an agony of terror. She cowered against her littermates, Maplekit and Stormkit, seeking comfort to drown out the screeching, yowling, and ripping.

Thunderkit didn't know what had happened, one moment she, her littermates, and Brambleflower's kits had been playing and the next there was a battle-cry, and their whole camp had been filled with enemy warriors.

Squirrelpoppy, Thunderkit's mother, had gone out, itching to fight, and left Brambleflower and Redflower here to protect the kits. Squirrelpoppy was nearby, guarding the entrance from unwanted visitors.

Thunderkit shifted uneasily in her nest, and slunk over to the corner where Redflower, Brambleflower, and her kits were. She pressed against Redflower, and her two littermates soon followed.

Suddenly, there was a shriek, much more terrible and louder than any other she had heard. Brambleflower stiffened and Redflower moaned, "No no no no no…" Brambleflower hung her head.

"Wh-wh-what w-was th-that?" Maplekit asked, shaking. Redflower just shook her head, while Brambleflower answered Maplekit's question. "That," She mewed dully, "Was Lightningstar."

"What happened?" Thunderkit asked, also shaking. "The battle is over." Redflower meowed sullenly. "Over for a long time, hopefully."

Thunderkit cocked her head. "What do you mean?" Neither queen replied.

Outside a heart-wrenching cry sounded. "W-w-what…what happened?" Maplekit asked, frightened, "Why are they crying?" Redflower murmured to the kits, "Go outside and you'll see."

"No!" Brambleflower mewed firmly, "not by themselves, at least," She added softly. Redflower shuddered. "Of course," she murmured again.

Thunderkit, Maplekit, Stormkit, Softkit, Lightningkit, and Strikekit slowly started towards the entrance, as if they expected more enemy warriors to jump out at them. Brambleflower and Redflower followed.

Thunderkit heard the two queens whispering quickly, quietly, and urgently to each other. She wondered what the screaming had to do with Lightningstar. Did they win? Was that her victory-cry?

Once out in the open, the six kits stared, horrified, at the blood-stained camp. Huddled together, they didn't dare move from the place they had emerged, but when Brambleflower and Redflower came out, the kits were forced to move forward.

The two queens still padded side-by-side, their faces wore grim looks. Redflower let out another moan while Brambleflower wailed at something the kits had overlooked.

To them it had looked like the cat was just asleep on the ground, tired after the battle. Their minds were young and innocent, and they did not yet understand the concept of death.

Thunderkit saw her mother near the cat lying on the ground, head thrown back as another heart-wrenching cry escaped her tongue. And then Thunderkit, and perhaps the other five kits, realized that the cat, eyes glazed and jaws parted in a final snarl, was dead, and their innocence was gone. They stood, frozen, and stared, trying to find another explanation. There was none.

And then they all realized who the cat was, dead, on the ground. The gray-silver pelt, the black stripes, the icy blue eyes open and glazed. (If you bothered to read the Allegiances you'll probably know who this is.)

The cat on the ground was none other than Thunderkits's grandmother—Squirrelpoppy's mother—Lightningstar.

**Woah! Sorry, I just realized that somehow the Doc. Manager deleted like half the chapter, so it ended at 'Thunderkit, Maplekit, Stormkit, Softkit, Lightningkit, and Strikekit...' So if you liked this and see it updated and you're like, 'What the heck? There's still only the Allegiances and Chapter 1!' Then I just wanted to let you know I updated this chapter! Oh, by the way, 22 views and NO REVIEWS?! What is wrong with you people? I need feedback to make this story better!  
**


	3. Chapter 2

Whiskers was a white sleek she-cat with the most hypnotic green eyes you could ever see. The twolegs who owned Whiskers felt lucky to have her. They had her mother and her grandfather too. They kept her sister Ruby as well. Ruby took after her mother, who had pine-red fur and a black tip of fur on her ear. They loved to play with each other that soon even Riley, the twoleg kit, couldn't tell them apart, even if they did look so different. The main difference between the six-moon-old kits was that Whiskers was more adventurous than Ruby. While Ruby preferred to stay close, Whiskers often wondered to the edge of the forest. She didn't take a step in, _ever_, because there was a rumor that in that forest there were cats who feasted on weak ones and never gave any mercy to anyone.

One day while siting there, a brown she-cat gracefully stepped in front of her. Whiskers jumped, startled; she had been too occupied looking out into the forest to notice the cat. "You look adventurous." The she-cat mewed thoughtfully. "We could use warriors brave like you. I'm Otterstar," The brown she-cat added at Whiskers' puzzled expression. "And I have a proposition for you." (Dun dun Duuuunnnn! That's what Tigerstar said to Scourge, and look what happened to them!) This cat, Otterstar, went on to explain the way of Clan life. Whiskers was fascinated by the idea of StarClan, unlike most cats who would be skeptical about them.

Whiskers looked back. She'd love to go, but she couldn't just abandon her sister like that. "I'm sorry, but I can't leave my sister." She meowed.

"I understand. Go ask your sister if she wants to come. If not-well you'll be welcome to join anyway." Otterstar's eyes narrowed. "Or you can stay to your soft kitty pet life. Meet me here at sun-high with your answer," Otterstar meowed, turning around. Then as swift as the wind, she was gone, leaving Whiskers to ponder Otterstar's offer. Whiskers didn't know what she was getting into.


	4. Chapter 3

Thunderkit's POV

A few moons have past. Ever since Lightingstar had past away, Featherstar has taken over and is still on his first life. He has appointed Cloudbreeze as deputy. Featherstar preferred young ones over the senior warriors; since they were fairly new they didn't have much experience, so they would earn it. Besides, the only senior warriors were Dapleclover, Mouseheart, and Thunderfur.

"All warriors gather here for a Clan meeting!" He yowled. As everyone arrived they realized Thunderkit was having her apprentice ceremony. "Now," Fratherstar mewed, "not only do I have one ceremony to fill but _nine_! Soundpaw, Flowerpaw. Will you please come up?" Soundpaw and Flowerpaw stepped up. "Do you promise to hold the warrior code even with your life if you have to?" He asked.

"I do. " As Soundpaw said it Thunderkit saw that he was very nervous. Was becoming a warrior scary? Thunderkit didn't think so. "I do." This time Thunderkit saw Flowerpaw's eyes shine.

"Then by the power of StarClan I name you Soundclaw and Flowerbud. And I'd like to acknowledge Wildpaw, for he battled so hard that his wounds have just healed." The Clan yowled for not only the new warriors, but also Wildpaw. Thunderkit couldn't help but to feel proud of him. Who wouldn't admire this young apprentice? "Thunderfur, Mouseheart, and Dappleclover." The three senior warriors headed up. "You have served your Clan well. It is your turn to be elders." Three new elders sat down. "And Cloudbreeze is moving to the nursery! Applefur will be the next deputy!"

"Applefur! Applefur!" The Clan cheered.

"And step up, Thunderkit, Maplekit, and Stormkit! Thunderkit, from this moment on you will be known as Thunderpaw; your mentor is Goldenleaf." Thunderpaw touched noses with her new mentor. "Maplekit, you will now be know as Maplepaw, and your mentor will be Orangetail. Stormkit, you will now be known as Stormpaw, your mentor will be Applefur.

"Thunderpaw! Maplepaw! Stormpaw!" The Clan cheered. Thunderpaw could tell that Wildpaw was yowling the loudest, and the fact made her purr.

"We're going to be in the apprentice den!" Maplepaw yowled.

"I can't wait to see Cloudbreeze's kits! They are going to be so adorable!" Thunderpaw commented while they were sharing a plump rabbit.

* * *

Thunderpaw sniffed the air. She could smell Wildberry's scent. It had been three moons since they had become apprentices, and Icepaw and Sunningpaw became Iceheart and Sunningpool. In about a moon, Brambleflower's kits would be made apprentices. Right now Cloudbreeze was in the middle of expecting her own kits. Though Redflower's kits were cute, she knew Nutkit, Fawnkit, and Shimmerkit would love new litter-mates. Thunderpaw no longer admired Wildberry and soon became suspicious. She knew how he looked at Applefur and knew he was seeking her position as deputy. And what made it more promising was that Featherstar had promised him Lightingkit as an apprentice. And Featherstar said Flowerbud would get Softkit and Sunrise, Strikekit. Even though she was just an apprentice she begged Featherstar to let her mentor one of Cloudbreeze's kits.

"Maplepaw, Stormpaw, I'm going to go hunt, okay?" They nodded and she left, glad to have an excuse to not talk with Wildberry.

"Thunderpaw!" Wildberry called conveniently to Thunderpaw, just as she was leaving.

"Quite down!" She snapped "I think BreezeClan can you hear you from here." Thunderpaw said turning to face him.

"I've spoken to Featherstar and Goldenleaf." He said.

"And...? I'm waiting... " Thunderpaw said quite impatiently.

"Due to some circumstances Featherstar ground it a good idea I would continue your training." He said. "Now how about some hunting?" He asked.

Thunderpaw groaned inwardly. "For now I was hoping to go alone, so I could try to impress you on how much I catch," She suggested.

Thunderpaw walked a bit farther out into the forest than she had intended. Before she could realize she was too near the border with OceanClan, she felt claws digging into her pelt. She tried to call to Wildberry for help, but she knew he wouldn't hear her. The claws sank even deeper into her fur and muscle, dragging her to the river border and across to the OceanClan side. Suddenly an unfamiliar scent washed over her, and an unfamiliar voice snarled; "Wildberry said you were getting suspicious." And then, hoping it would all be over very soon, Thunderpaw tightly squeezed her eyes shut.


End file.
